marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Marvel's Luke Cage
Marvel's Luke Cage ist die dritte Serie des Marvel/Netflix-Deals und handelt von dem bereits in Marvel's Jessica Jones eingeführten Charakter Luke Cage. Für die erste Staffel wurden 13 Folgen vom Online-Anbieter Netflix geordert. Die Serie ist Teil des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Später soll die Serie in die Mini-Serie The Defenders münden. Die Hauptrolle wird von Mike Colter gespielt und von Marvel Studios sowie ABC Studios produziert. Als Showrunner wird Cheo Hodari Coker fungieren. Die erste Staffel wurde am 30. September 2016 auf Netflix veröffentlicht. Am 4. Dezember 2016 wurde die Serie um eine weitere Staffel verlängert. Diese lief am 22. Juni 2018 an. Am 19. Oktober 2018 wurde die Serie abgesetzt. Handlung Staffel 1 Nachdem ihn ein sabotiertes Experiment mit Super-Stärke und unzerstörbarer Haut ausstattet, muss Luke Cage flüchten und versuchen, sein Leben im heutigen Harlem, New York City wieder aufzubauen. Aber er wird bald aus dem Schatten herausgezogen und muss einen Kampf um das Herz seiner Stadt führen - er wird gezwungen, sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen, welche er zu begraben versuchte. '' Besetzung Hauptbesetzung Nebenbesetzung Gaststars aus dem MCU Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Videos Staffel 1 Marvel's Luke Cage official trailer 1 (2016) Daredevil Jessica Jones Marvel's Luke Cage - SDCC - Teaser - Netflix HD Marvel's Luke Cage – SDCC – Teaser – Netflix HD Luke Cage - Main Trailer - Only on Netflix September 30 HD Luke Cage – Haupt-Trailer – Nur auf Netflix ab 30. September HD Luke Cage – Noch nicht gehört – Netflix HD Luke Cage – Street Level Hero Musil – Nur auf Netflix ab 30. September Luke Cage – Willst du auch was – Netflix HD Luke Cage - Be King - Netflix HD Staffel 2 Marvel's Luke Cage - Season 2 Date Announcement HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Clip The Show Off Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage - Season 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Marvel's LUKE CAGE Staffel 2 Trailer German Deutsch (2018) Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage - Season 2 Official Trailer 2 HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage – Staffel 2 Offizieller Trailer 2 HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Season 2 Clip Luke Cage Carries the Weight of Harlem HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Season 2 Clip Misty and Colleen Netflix Trivia *Am 23. Dezember 2014 wurde Mike Colter als Hauptdarsteller bestätigt. *Im März 2014 wurde die Serie offiziell mit ''Marvel's Luke Cage betititelt. *Im März 2015 gab Variety bekannt, dass Hoker die Drehbücher zu den ersten zwei Episoden schreiben wird. *Jeph Loeb gab an, dass die Serie nach ''Iron Fist'' gedreht werden soll. *Am 11. April 2015 wurde Cheo Hodari Coker als Showrunner bestätigt. *Cornell Cottonmouth soll der Antagonist der ersten Staffel werden. Im Piltofilm soll er jedoch nur einen kleinen Auftritt haben, so Heroic Hollywood. *Im Augsut 2015 bestätigte Deadline, dass Alfre Woodard eine Schlüsselrolle in Luke Cage übernehmen wird. Dabei könnte es sich um die Politikerin Black Mariah handeln. Ihr Charakter soll ebenfalls Einfluss auf das Leben von Luke Cage als auch von Iron Fist haben. *Am 3. September 2015 bestätigte'' Deadline'', dass Theo Rossi die Rolle des Schurken Shades übernehmen wird. Zudem wurde eine Rückkehr von Rosario Dawson als Night Nurse bestätigt. Später am Tag wurde Simone Missick als Antagonistin Misty Knight bestätigt. Ebenso wurde bekannt, dass Mahershala Ali die Antagonistenrolle übernehmen wird. *Auf der Weltpremiere von der zweiten Staffel von Marvel's Daredevil verriet Hauptdarsteller Mike Colter in einem Interview mit Marvel Entertainment, dass der Serienstart auf den 30. September 2016 gelegt wurde. Ursprünglich war für dieses Datum Iron Fist vorgesehen, doch durch die positive Resonanz von Colters Rolle in ''Jessica Jones'' wurden die Starttermine getauscht. *Am 5. Juli 2017 wurde bekannt das Mustafa Shakir und Gabrielle Dennis neue Hauptrollen in Staffel Zwei übernehmen werden. *"Kaffee trinken" ist ein universales Symbol für Sex. Bilder Logos Luke Cage Teaser Logo.png Marvel's Luke Cage Logo.png Marvel's Luke Cage Title Card.png Poster Marvel's Luke Cage deutsches Staffel 1 Poster.jpg|Staffel 1 Luke Cage Staffel 2.jpg|Staffel 2 Charakterposter Marvel's Luke Cage Staffel 1 Poster.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage Staffel 1 Misty Knight Charakterposter.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage Staffel 1 Cottonmouth Charakterposter.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage Staffel 1 Claire Temple Charakterposter.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage Staffel 1 Mariah Dilllard Charakterposter.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage Staffel 1 Shades Charakterposter.jpg Dreharbeiten Luke Cage Setfoto 1.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 2.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 3.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 4.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 5.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 6.png Luke Cage Setfoto 7.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 8.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 9.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 10.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 11.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 12.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 13.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 14.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 15.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 16.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 17.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 19.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 20.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 21.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 22.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 23.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 24.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 25.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 26.png Luke Cage Setfoto 27.png Luke Cage Setfoto 28.png Luke Cage Setfoto 29.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 30.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 31.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 32.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 33.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 34.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 35.png Luke Cage Setfoto 36.png Luke Cage Setfoto 37.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 38.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 39.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 40.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 41.jpg Luke Cage Setfoto 42.jpg Promobilder Mariaha Dillary Wahllogos.png Cottonmouths Anzug.png Luke Cage Staffel 2 Entertainemnt Weekly Bild 1.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die komplette Erste Staffel erschien am 7. Dezember 2017 auf Blu-ray und DVD. en:Marvel's Luke Cage es:Marvel's Luke Cage pl:Marvel's Luke Cage Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:MCU Serien